The Chosen One
by Yamanai Yuki59
Summary: Lebih baik memilih orang yang tulus mencintai kita dari pada memilih orang yang sangat kita cintai. Namun bagaimana jika ada dua orang yang mencintai kita dengan tulus? Disini Hinata harus memilih satu diantara mereka. / Mencintai itu lebih susah daripada dicintai. / AU, OOC, Multichap, Inspired by First Love Thai movie, RnR please...


**Fic baru dari saya untuk semua NHL. Dan Fic ini terinspirasi dari Thai movie fav saya, First Love aka Little Thing Called Love. Jadi ceritanya agak menyerempet(?) gitu ke filmnya, tapi pasti ada perbedaannya dong. Yosha! Semoga kalian semua suka.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHina / GaaHina**

**Warning: AU, OOC, jangan terpaku oleh pair di atas, lil typo, gak suka jangan paksain buat baca.**

**~The Chosen One~**

Hinata memasang wajah puas ketika membaca ulang cerpen yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Tidak sia-sia ia meluangkan waktu selama dua hari untuk membuat cerpen yang ia beri judul 'First Love'.

Seperti judulnya, cerpen itu mengisahkan seorang gadis bernama Sakura yang baru pertamakali mengalami indahnya jatuh cinta. Segala cara Sakura lakukan-termasuk cara yang gak waras- agar orang yang ia cintai mengetahui perasaannya, yaitu Sasuke si tampan dari negeri Konoha. Singkat cerita, akhirnya Sakura berhasil mendapatkan cinta Sasuke, namun sebelumnya ia harus menelan pil pahit akibat harus berpisah selama 9 tahun dengan Sasuke.

Senyum tiada henti singgah di bibir Hinata, perasaannya sekarang ini bercampur antara senang dan bahagia. Apa bedanya? Bedanya, dia senang karena berhasil membuat cerpen roman untuk pertamakali. Sedangkan ia bahagia karena besok ia bisa berjumpa dengan orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa, Hinata membuat sebuah cerpen karena ia sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertamakalinya.

"Kalau aku mengalami apa yang terjadi dalam cerpen ini, aku pasti akan teguh mencintai kak Gaara seperti Sakura yang setia sama Sasuke." Akhirnya Hinata sudahi aktivitasnya hari ini, bersiap untuk tidur dan kembali beraktivitas esok pagi. Kegiatan sekolah esok telah menunggunya.

.

.

"Hebat! Semenjak loe jadi kapten basket, tim kita menang terus!"

"Sip! Kapten kita emang hebat!"

"Yang buat tim menang kan karena kerja sama kita yang solid, aku hanya sebagai penyemangat saja." Sejurus kemudian tatapan Gaara tepat menatap gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang duduk di depan teras kelasnya. Wajahnya tersenyum menatap si gadis sambil berlalu bersama ke dua temannya.

"Ahahaha... loe emang suka merendah!" Dan mereka bertiga berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar keras.

'KAK GAARA SENYUM PADAKUUUU!'

.

.

Bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi sebanyak dua kali, membuat para murid yang tercecer entah di mana segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, ia masuk ke kelas Xa dan menduduki kursi nomor dua dari baris ke tiga.

Tidak lama kemudian masuklah seseorang yang memiliki rambut dengan gaya melawan gravitasi ke dalam kelas Xa. Ia adalah Kakashi, guru fisika yang kehadirannya hampir-selalu-tidak-pernah menarik perhatian murid-muridnya.

Namun seseorang yang mengikutinya benar-benar menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas Xa. Sesosok laki-laki berbadan tegap dengan warna rambut yang cerah menjadi pemandangan baru di kelas.

Seketika kelas menjadi ramai dengan dengungan anak-anak yang mulai berbisik-bisik mengenai siapa sebenarnya si 'rambut pirang'. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memangku wajah menggunakan tangannya sambil mengamati si 'rambut pirang'. Dan tak sengaja pandangan anak laki-laki itu bertemu dengan pandangan Hinata, membuat Jantung Hinata nyaris berhenti berdetak. Cepat-cepat ia tundukkan kepalanya.

"Oke anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Namanya Naruto, anak dari kepala sekolah kita, saya harap kalian bisa berteman baik." Penjelasan singkat dari Kakashi-sensei mampu meredam rasa penasaran seisi kelas.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri yang kemudian diakhiri dengan membungkukkan badan.

"Baiklah Naruto, kau boleh duduk di samping Kiba. Kiba itu anak yang punya tato segitiga di pipinya," Kakashi lalu menunjuk anak laki-laki yang sedang sibuk mengorek hidungnya, begitu tahu ia sedang menjadi pusat perhatian, cepat-cepat Kiba menarik jari dari hidungnya dan menyembunyikannya di dalam laci. "Eheheheheh..."

Naruto berpaling menatap Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, bolehkah saya duduk di samping gadis berambut indigo itu?" Naruto lalu menuding Hinata dengan dagunya, dan sepertinya Hinata sedang kaget akibat permintaan Naruto.

Sama dengan Hinata, ternyata Kakashi juga kaget, namun ekspresinya tidak kentara. "Hinata maksudmu?"

"Ya!" Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, silahkan duduk di samping Hinata." Naruto pun berjalan menuju bangku yang di maksud dan mendudukinya.

"Hay." Sapa Naruto hangat.

"H-hay." Dan Hinata membalasnya gugup.

"Waaah... dia manis seperti kak Gaara."

"Tidak... dia bahkan lebih manis dari kak Gaara!"

"Hinata beruntung banget bisa duduk bareng Naruto!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar komentar-komentar beberapa siswi tentang kesan pertama ketika melihat murid baru di dalam kelas mereka. Tidak memperdulikan di depan kelas ada seorang guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran tentang hukum GLBB. Dan tahukah kamu bahwa sebenarnya GLBB merupakan singkatan dari Gaul Lincah Berbakat dan Berkelas?

Hinata mendengar semua komentar itu. 'Lebih manis dari kak Gaara?' 'Beruntung duduk bareng dia?' Hinata hanya menyembunyikan– entahlah dengan sikap mengerucutkan bibir.

.

.

Sorakan penonton menggema ketika kapten basket High school of Siam, Gaara, berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring basket. Sorakan itu seluruhnya berasal dari gadis-gadis cantik yang mengaku sebagai penggemar berat Gaara. Tentu saja banyak gadis yang mengidolakan Gaara. Ia tampan, pintar, jago main basket, anak orang kaya, tumpangan ke sekolah kalau gak Mercy ya Ferarri. So, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukai cowok bertato 'Ai' di dahi itu.

Termasuk si Hinata Hyuga ini.

'Kak Gaara keren banget. Makin hari makin suka sama diaaaaaaa!' Duuh... sepertinya Hinata sedang terkena demam Gaara nih. Berkali-kali dia menjerit-jerit, tapi sayang... jerit-jeritnya cuma berani dalam hati. Hinata tidak bisa bersorak histeris seperti teman-teman perempuannya yang lain, dia hanya... terlalu naif.

Satu lagi bola basket berhasil dimasukkan ke dalam ring, membuat di sekitar lapangan basket sekolah menjadi riuh oleh jeritan anak perempuan. Kali ini Hinata sangat kagum dan tanpa sadar melompat senang melihat orang yang ia sukai berhasil mencetak angka.

Gaara pun berlari melambaikan tangan ke arah penggemarnya sambil tersenyum lebar, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Hinata seorang diri, dan tanpa ragu menghampiri Hinata.

Namun tiba-tiba handphone Hinata berbunyi, menandakan ada telepon masuk. Mau tidak mau Hinata harus mencari tempat yang sedikit sunyi untuk menerima telepon yang diketahui berasal dari ayahnya.

Dan ketika Gaara sudah sampai di tempat Hinata berdiri, ia harus berpuas hati karena Hinata telah pergi. Gaara mendengus, menunduk, dan... melihat sebuah note kecil lalu memungut benda tersebut.

Ketika melihat siapa nama pemilik note kecil itu, tanpa basa-basi Gaara langsung mengantongi benda mungil itu.

.

.

"Selamat datang. Kau cepat sekali Gaara," Sapa Karura yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu menanti kedatangan putra bungsunya.

"Ya. Aku pulang bu." Gaara pun menjawab sapaan Ibunya dengan wajah _cool,_ membuat siapa saja akan beku ketika berada di dekatnya, kecuali Ibunya sendiri.

"Ah... ibu sudah menyiapkan makan siang, apa mau Ibu antar ke kamarmu?" Tawar Karura sembari mengikuti Gaara yang sedang berjalan menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, Gaara segera mengambil segelas air putih dari _dispenser _dan meminumya.

"Tidak bu, aku makan nanti saja. Sekarang aku ingin istirahat."

"Baiklah."

Gaara menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, memasuki, meletakkan tas dan selepas itu duduk di meja belajarnya. Kegiatan umum yang mungkin akan kita lakukan ketika berada di meja belajar adalah membuka laptop dan mulai _surfing _ke dunia maya. Tapi bukan itu yang akan Gaara lakukan, sekarang ia sedang fokus memperhatikan sebuah note kecil yang ia pegang.

Note kecil seukuran telapak tangan yang mungkin akan luput dari perhatian kita. Tapi bukan Gaara namanya jika tidak memperhatikan _a little thing_, maka ia segera membuka halaman pertama dari note itu.

Lembar pertama tertulis nama dari pemilik benda tersebut.

**Hyuga Hinata**

Lembar kedua-ketiga-keempat dan seterusnya tidak terisi apa-apa, melainkan hanya lembaran kertas putih kosong nan perawan. Gaara sedikit kecewa, melihat tidak ada sebuah coretan sehurufpun dari Hinata. Tetapi... pernahkah kamu melihat seseorang selalu menulis bagian terbaik di halaman terakhir? Istilahnya nyaris seperti, _Save the Best for Last._

Tanpa basa-basi Gaara langsung membuka halaman terakhir dari note milik Hinata, dan ia pun melihat deretan kalimat yang diketahuinya sebagai tulisan Hinata.

_**It's just a crazy little things called love. I'm pleased with his appearance. Mister Panda, you're so perfect, but you're not covered by me :(**_

Gaara mengerucutkan bibir, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apalagi. Namun tidak berselang lama, sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibirnya, dan ini menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang gembira. Orang bodoh juga tahu, jika gembira adalah alasan orang sedang tersenyum. Tapi tidakkah kau tahu bagaimana berbedanya senyum antara orang yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan senyum orang yang baru mendapatkan sebuah 'Death Note'?

Di tempat lain...

Sesosok gadis yang serba ungu, mulai dari rambut, pakaian, bahkan wajahnya, sedang dilanda kepanikan yang sangat _dangerous._ "Perasaan tadi aku kantongin deh!" berulang kali ia periksa mulai dari kantung baju sekolahnya, tas, lembaran-lembaran buku, namun tetap saja tidak ketemu benda yang ia cari.

"Mungkin keselip di bawah bantal?!" Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung menerjang bantalnya yang tidak bersalah. Wajahnya semakin membiru ketika mengetahui benda yang ia cari tidak ada di bawah bantal.

Dan setelah seisi kamarnya berhamburan, Hinata baru menyadari satu hal, bahwa...

'CELAKAAA...! CATATAN KECILKU HILAAAAANGG!'

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Rabu, sudah Hinata putuskan bahwa hari ini ia akan pergi ke sekolah lebih pagi. Semua ini karena catatan kecilnya yang hilang sejak kemarin. Iya, Hinata berspekulasi bahwa buku catatannya yang kecil-mungil-imut itu hilang di sekolah.

"Harus cari dimanaa?" Wajah Hinata benar-benar menunjukkan sebuah keputusasaan. Meskipun baru memulai pencarian, ia sudah yakin benar bahwa catatan kecilnya itu tidak mungkin kembali padanya lagi. Alias... sudah-benar-benar-hilang-selamanya!

Hiii... Hinata sekarang merasakan sebuah aura kedatangan seseorang yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Baiklah! Ini memang masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah, tapi... APA JAM 6 PAGI MASIH ADA HANTU YANG BERKELIARAN?

"Hinata!"

"KYAAA... SETAAAAN!"

"HAH mana setan!? Aku takut setan!" Setan takut setan?

Hinata berbalik dan melihat makhluk berambut kuning sedang tolah-toleh kebingungan. "Naruto!?" Arwah Hinata nyaris saja kabur dari tubuh jika saja yang menepuk pundaknya itu benar-benar setan yang ia bayangkan. "Kamu bikin aku kaget!" Dan ia pun memarahi Naruto.

"Hehe... maaf maaf! Aku gak maksud ngagetin, aku cuma pingin mastiin aja kalau kamu itu Hinata atau...,"

"Atau setan?!" Tebak Hinata kesal.

"Iya itu, setan," Jawab Naruto _innocent_.

Hinata mendengus kesal, namun sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Naruto baka!"

"Eheheheh... maaf ya Hinata," Sepertinya Naruto masih merasa bersalah karena insiden barusan.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa, itu sudah biasa– eh tapi kenapa Naruto ada di sekolah sepagi ini?" Hinata merasakan hembusan angin yang mengenai tubuhnya, membuat ia makin mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Ooorh... itu karena aku terbiasa berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi. Yaa... hitung-hitung buat menikmati udara yang sejuk, lagipula jalanan masih sepi, asik buat kebut-kebutan. Hehe...," Jawab Naruto yang sepertinya juga merasa kedinginan, hidungnya saja sudah merah seperti orang kena flu.

Hinata menatap Naruto iba. "Dingin ya Naruto?"

"I-i-iya,"

"Gimana kalau kita masuk ke kelas? Aku juga kedinginan." Tawar Hinata. Sepertinya ia tidak memikirkan catatan kecilnya lagi dan merelakannya jika memang benar-benar hilang.

"Ide bagus! Lebih cepat kita masuk, lebih baik. Lagipula cuaca sepertinya mau hujan."

Benar saja, saat mereka berdua sudah masuk ke dalam kelas, secara tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama menghela napas lega ketika duduk di kursi mereka, teman sebangku itu saling tertawa.

"Ahahaha ... kasian sekali yang lagi diperjalanan, pasti kehujanan," Kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap rambut pirangnya. Hal ini membuat Hinata memperhatikan Naruto. Mulai dari rambut pirangnya, tubuh Naruto yang atletis, hingga wajah tampannya, benar-benar idola baru.

"**Kalau aku mengalami apa yang terjadi dalam cerpen ini, aku pasti akan teguh mencintai kak Gaara seperti Sakura yang setia sama Sasuke."**

Ah kata-kata itu! Yang diucapkan Hinata dua hari yang lalu muncul begitu saja dalam pikirannya. Cepat-cepat ia menggeleng. Pokoknya hanya ada kak Gaara dalam pikiran ku, ujar Hinata dalam hati.

"Ya, semoga mereka menemukan tempat berteduh," Akhirnya Hinata kembali menemukan suaranya. Udara makin dingin dan hujan bertambah lebat.

"Oh iya, aku belum sempat nanya, kamu kenapa berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi? Jangan bilang kalau kamu diam-diam ngikutin aku?" Hinata seperti ingin muntah godzilla ketika mendengar tebakan Naruto yang kelewat percaya diri itu.

"Cius deh enelan, kamu bener-bener kepedean Naruto! Hahaha...," Hinata tertawa bersama dengan suara gemuruh hujan yang turun.

"Yaaa habis apa dong alasanmu– dattebayo?" Naruto garuk-garuk kepala.

Hinata terpaksa menghentikan tawanya meskipun ia masih-sangat-ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hyuuh... aku kesini pagi-pagi karna mau cari buku catatanku yang hilang. Dan mungkin karena hujan ini bukuku jadi basah dan hancur. Yaa... tapi siapa peduli? Cuma sebuah buku."

Dan ketika Hinata mengakhiri penjelasannya, datang seorang siswa ke dalam kelas. "Ciee... Naruto ama Hinata lagi pacaraan?"

"Gak penting lu!" Ketus Naruto ke anak yang godain dia dan Hinata, lalu ia menghadap Hinata lagi, tanpa peduli dengan perasaan anak yang dapat plototan dari dirinya. "Tapi kalau gak peduli, kenapa dicari? Pasti isinya penting,"

Takdir! Jawab Hinata dalam hati.

"Soalnya catatan kecil itu nantinya bakal kubikin mini komik!" Hinata nampaknya mulai bosan dengan percakapan ia dan Naruto.

"Jadi kamu suka bikin Doujin?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Bukan bukan! Aku gak bisa bikin Doujin. Tapi aku bisa loh bikin meme comic, hehe... selain itu aku juga mulai coba-coba bikin cerpen, kamu mau baca?!"

"Oh eee... boleh boleh!"

Hinata pun langsung mengeluarkan cerpen yang sudah ia _print out _dari dalam tasdan memberikannya pada Naruto. Dengan begini, akhirnya ia bisa berhenti ngobrol sama Naruto(juga menyembunyikan isi catatan kecilnya) dan membayar hutang tidurnya yang kepotong gara-gara bangun kecepetan. Hoho... rupanya ada udang di balik batu.

Naruto pun membaca cerpen hasil karya Hinata, baragam ekspresi Naruto keluarkan. Kadang ia tertawa, kadang juga ia mengelus dada. Sedangkan Hinata mulai menyamankan diri menunduk di meja dengan tas sebagai pengganti bantal dan mulai tertidur. Hinata tidur enelan.

Keadaan sekolah makin ramai dengan kedatang siswa-siswanya. Banyak diantara mereka yang mengeluhkan soal cuaca yang tidak bersahabat.

"Hujan lebat begini enaknya tidur di kamar pake selimut tebal trus meluk guling. Bukannya malah sekolah kayak gini." Gerutuan yang umum anak sekolah katakan.

Gak terasa Naruto sudah selesai membaca cerpen milik Hinata, dan membangunkan orangnya yang lagi tiduran. "Hinata bangun!"

"Iyaa... udah bangun dari tadi kali!" Saut Hinata sambil mengucek mata.

"Aku udah baca cerpenmu, dan menurutku ceritanya menarik. Cuman aku sedikit kasihan sama tokoh yang namanya Neji," Well, Naruto sepertinya mulai mengomentari cerpen yang Hinata bikin selama satu hari dua malam(?).

"Kasihan gimana maksudmu?" Hinata menegakkan badannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Hehe... dia ganteng, tapi dia dicampakan sama Sakura. Padahal menurutku si Neji ini tulus banget mencintai Sakura, tapi Sakuranya aja yang gak tahu diri dan malah mencintai Sasuke." Hinata terdiam dan membiarkan Naruto terus berucap.

"Apa untungnya mencintai Sasuke yang naif? Mana harus menunggu selama 9 tahun baru bisa bersatu. Memang sih, untuk mendapatkan suatu hal yang indah itu butuh proses yang lama, tapi kan ada jalur alternatif? Yaa... bisa dikatakan, buat apa menunggu cinta dari seseorang jika ada orang yang tulus mencintai kita?" Hinata merekam semua ucapan Naruto di otaknya.

"Seperti orang bijak katakan, 'Lebih baik menerima orang yang mencintai kita dengan tulus, maka kita akan belajar untuk mencintai dia. Dari pada menunggu untuk seseorang yang kamu cintai, padahal kamu tidak tahu apakah dia mencintaimu atau tidak'." Dan Hinata terkesima dengan kata-kata yang Naruto kutip entah darimana.

"Naruto, kamu kesurupan arwah Kahlil Gibran ya?" Wajah Hinata sudah merah padam menahan tawa.

"Anggap aja itu kuliah tiga menit dari aku." Naruto menarik kedua kerah bajunya berlagak sok keren. Tapi Naruto memang dilahirkan untuk jadi orang yang keren, jadi gak usah menarik kerah baju juga dia udah keren.

"Baiklah, kultim dari Naruto akan aku pertimbangkan. Dan terimakasih juga karena sudah mau baca cerpen karyaku." Hinata membungkuk badan di kursinya.

"Sama-sama." Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama di tengah ramainya suasana kelas.

.

.

Tepat di tanggal 14 Februari Gaara melingkari kalendernya menggunakan spidol berwarna merah. Tanggal 14 yang jatuh pada hari Selasa dan itu berarti adalah hari ini. Hari Valentine yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh sebagian orang. Mereka merayakan hari Valentine bersama dengan orang yang mereka sayangi, atau juga sekedar memberikan sesuatu kepada seseorang.

Termasuk juga Gaara, remaja berusia 16 tahun itu juga nantinya akan memberikan sesuatu kepada orang yang ia cintai. Gaara mencintai seseorang? Tentu saja! Ia kan masih punya hati untuk memilih perempuan beruntung mana yang akan jadi kekasihnya kelak.

Jadi siapakah gadis beruntung itu? Dan sesuatu apa yang akan Gaara berikan di hari Valentine ini?

.

.

Suasana yang ramai di sekolah pada jam istirahat memang wajar. Ada anak yang berkumpul di kantin untuk mengisi perut yang kosong, ada juga yang berkumpul di suatu tempat untuk mengobrol ataupun bergosip.

"Hari ini aku jadian sama Sai, tepat di hari Valentine, kyaa...!" Seru Ino heboh sekaligus bersemangat, membuat teman-temannya berseru kagum, "Waah... Ino, _congrats _yaa!?"

"Kalau aku di beri hadiah jam tangan dari Swiss sama Shikamaru," Temari rupanya gak mau kalah dari Ino, dia pun memamerkan jam tangan yang diberikan oleh pacarnya.

"Ckckck... pasti mahal tuh! Eh iya, kalau Hinata dapat apa di hari Valentine?" Hinata yang sedang merasa terpojok menoleh bingung. "A-a-aku?"

"Iya, kamu dapet apa di hari Valentine? Kalau Ino kan di tembak sama Sai, trus Temari di kasih jam tangan sama Shikamaru," Matsuri menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Kalau aku, aku cuma dapat pelukan dan ucapan selamat pagi aja," Jawab Hinata sendu.

"PELUKAN DAN UCAPAN SELAMAT PAGI!? DARI SIAPA?" Ino-Tema-Matsu kompak bertoa ria di dapan wajah Hinata.

"D-d-dari Ayah dan Ibuku."

"JIAH!"

"WHATS?"

"Oh iya, Hinata kan jomblo. Huaa... Hinata, kita senasip!" Matsuri dan Hinata berpelukan dengan air mata mengalir seperti air terjun. Benar-benar fakir asmara dan tuna cinta.

Di saat Matsuri dan Hinata sedang berpelukan menangisi keadaan, dari jarak yang lumayan jauh terlihat Gaara sedang membawa setangkai bunga mawar. Berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah dan mungkin akan menghampiri Ino dkk yang sedang duduk santai di depan teras kelas.

"Liat deh! Ada Gaara lagi bawa bunga, buat siapa ya?" Seru Temari sambil memukul paha Hinata maupun Matsuri.

"Kalau buat aku, sorry banget, aku udah punya Sai," Hinata-Matsu-Tema kompak menatap Ino dengan pandangan, jangan–kepedean!

"Hmm... kalau dia ngasih bunga itu ke aku, rasanya gak mungkin banget! Soalnya kan aku lebih suka bunga bank. Jadi bisa dipastiin yang dapet bunga itu kalau gak Matsuri, ya kamu Hinata!" Jelas Temari diakhiri dengan menunjuk hidung Hinata.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari hidung mancungku!"Hinata membuang tangan Temari lalu menggaruk-garuk pipi. "Mana mungkin kak Gaara ngasih bunga ke aku, aku kan bukan kumbang,"

"WOOO!" Hinata sukses di sorakin sama temen-temennya, bukan cuma disorakin, tapi juga dijorokin sampai jatuh dari bangku panjang yang ia duduki.

"Ih kalian jahat!" Hinata kembali duduk di posisi awalnya sambil ngedumel, sedangkan temennya ketawa cekikikan melihat Hinata menderita. Kecuali Ino yang dari tadi sibuk memperhatikan Gaara, tiba-tiba... "Guys liat! Bunga mawar Gaara jatoh, di jatohin sama Lee!"

"Hah! Yang bener?" Matsuri terkaget.

"Lee sialan!" Temari mengumpat.

"Yaa... gak tahu deh siapa yang bakal dapat bunga dari Gaara." Sedangkan Hinata jadi galau.

Semuanya kecewa, begitu juga dengan Gaara. Meskipun berulang kali mengatakan tidak apa-apa kepada Lee, tetap saja ia menyimpan kekecewaan.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Gaara, aku tadi benar-benar gak sengaja!" Lee memohon-mohon di depan Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa Lee, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya," Gaara harap maklum dengan semangat muda Lee yang membara, hingga berjalan saja tidak bisa membedakan mana orang mana tiang.

"Tapi– "

"Aku pergi dulu Lee." Akhir kata, wassalamualaikum warohmatullahhi wabarakatuh. Gaara pergi dengan wajah lesu, harapannya untuk memberikan mawar kepada gadis pujaannya hanyalah tinggal mimpi. Bunga mawar itu sudah tidak punya bentuk lagi akibat diinjak Lee. Ibarat sudah jatuh, diinjak-injak lagi. Sekarang apa yang akan Gaara berikan? Tidak ada.

"Sumimasen Gaara." Lee tertunduk menatap lantai. Tidak lama setelah Gaara pergi, Temari dkk menghampiri Lee.

"Hoi Lee! Jangan terlalu merasa bersalah. Gaara bukanlah orang yang pendendam." Hibur Temari sambil merangkul bahu Lee. Sedangkan Hinata memungut bunga mawar yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai.

"Tapi a-aku, aku... AKU SEORANG KRIMINAL! Aku telah menghilangkan nyawa sebuah... sebuah bunga, eh?!" Dan Lee pun bingung dengan argumennya sendiri, ia kini berlalu sambil menggumamkan kata, 'Membunuh bunga? Emang bisa?'

"Dasar aneh." Ino mengangkat bahu.

.

.

Bulan purnama bersinar menerangi bumi, sedikit menerobos melalui celah jendela kamar si gadis Hyuga.

Hinata membaca ulang cerpen yang ia tulis dua minggu lalu. Bukan hanya membaca, namun ia juga mengoreksi tentang tulisan maupun ejaan yang ia rasa kurang tepat. Dan hasilnya, ia menemukan banyak sekali kesalah disana.

"Iiiiih... banyak _typo_-nya! Bener-bener ancur...! kayak bunga mawar kak Gaara," Hinata tersenyum melirik bunga mawar milik Gaara yang telah pipih bentuknya, sehingga ia membuatnya sebagai pembatas buku. Setangkai bunga mawar milik Gaara yang telah pipih ia gunakan sebagai pembatas buku. Selain efisien karena menghemat kertas, ia juga bisa mengingat Gaara kapanpun dengan melihat bunga itu.

"Oke... lebih baik aku belajar," Gadis berkulit putih itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sehelai kertas jatuh ke lantai tatkala ia mengeluarkan buku-buku dari tasnya. Dengan segera Hinata memungut kertas itu.

_**Hinata, kita bertemu besok jam tiga sore di depan tangga lantai dua. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.**_

"Surat dari siapa ini?" Hinata hanya bisa menduga-duga tentang siapa pengirim surat tak bertuan itu.

.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

**Kirim kritik, saran ataupun pertanyaan kalian ke tombol review jika masih ada yang bingung dengan alur cerita ini. **_**Please, **__**don't be hesitate guys~**_


End file.
